Vlasynia-Dartiria
|anthem = Tărâmul măreţiei "Land of greatness" |location = All territories of the District of Vlasynia shown in blue (not to scale). Romanian counties in which the District of Dartiria holds land. |capital = Enok, Remuş (Dual Capital) |largest_city = Enok, Remuş (Dual Capital) |hos_name = Ested Vlasceanu Sweyn Hardeknud |head of state = Presidents |languages = Vlasynian, Dartirian, Romanian, English |religions = Orthodox |demonym = Vlasyno-Dartirian |government = Unitary dual-presidential republic |established = - Vlasynia and Dartiria form the State Union: June 21, 2018 - The United Republic is formed: July 21, 2018 |area = ? km2 ? sq mi |population = ? |currency = Vlasyno-Dartirian Leu (Unofficial) Romanian Leu (Official) LoMN Numus (Official) |nat_food = |nat_drink = |nat_animal = |pat_saint = St. Andrew |domain = .vd (Proposed) |calling_code = +40 |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC+2 Summer (DST): UTC+3 |notes = |web =No official website at the moment }} The United Republic of Vlasynia-Dartiria, often referred to as Vlasynia-Dartiria is a centralised union between the Despotate of Vlasynia and the Dartirian Empire. It was established on the 21st of June 2018 (initially as a federal union), when then-Despot Ested I of Vlasynia and then-Co-Emperor Sweyn Hardeknud of Dartiria agreed to merge their nations into one. History Establishment as the State Union of Vlasynia-Dartiria On the 21st of June 2018, the Despotate of Vlasynia and the Dartirian Empire officially united into a federal Union, named The State Union of Vlasynia-Dartiria. It was a dual monarchy, lead by then-Despot Ested I of Vlasynia and then-Co-Emperor Sweyn Hardeknud of Dartiria, who assumed the title of "Emperors". At the same time, Ested and Sweyn continued to rule their respective nations, with the difference that they (the nations) were mere federal subjects, instead of being independent.. That meant that at the same time they were leaders of both the federal subjects and the Union itself. On the 10th of July 2018, the Romanian Remnant Republic was established as a Vlasyno-Dartirian puppet state, lead by both Ested and Sweyn. Formation of the United Republic On the 21st of July 2018, the federal system was replaced by a centralised one. In the process, the Federal Subjects of Vlasynia and Dartiria were abolished and became two of the Districts of the United Republic: the District of Vlasynia and the District of Dartiria, respectively, which are the equivalent to a county. On the same day, the Union also made the transition from a monarchy to a democratic republic. Because of that the flag was changed, as well (the two heraldic symbols were removed, because they symbolised the rule of the monarchy). Other changed aspects were things like: the change of the Motto ("United and in glory"), the adoption of a single National Anthem ("Land of greatness"), the transition of Ested and Sweyn from Emperors to Presidents, the creation of the National Legislative Body (the Senate, which is unicameral), the creation of a Government lead by the Prime Minister, the adoption of a new Coat of Arms, the adoption of a National Constitution etc. WIP Diplomatic relations and alliances Recognition Vlasynia-Dartiria is recognized by the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Centrist Ticrenist Autocracy of Ticrenium * PaLsian Federation * Banana Republic of Egan * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * United Empire of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * Leurcian Empire * Grand Duchy of Palermo * Nerland * Republic of Galiria * All LoMN members * All NWA members Vlasynia-Dartiria also recognizes the following nations (U.N members, Nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Republic of New Rizalia * Grand Duchy of Alimia * Sancti Imperii ex Skywalkistan * PaLsian Federation * Banana Republic of Egan * United Empire of Duggania * Federation of Fornelos * Centrist Ticrenist Autocracy of Ticrenium * Kingdom of Alanland * Libertia * Republic of Agelonia * Kingdom of United Counties (Rabbistan) * Republic of New Emersonac City * Empire of Romecantis * Kingdom of Apachiland * Principality of Greater Princia * Terrexa * United Empire of Laurencia * United Imperial Empire * Federal Empire of New Yankeeland * Leurcian Empire * Grand Duchy of Palermo * Nerland * Republic of Galiria * All LoMN members * All NWA members * Federation of Olabria * Republic of Molossia * Principality of Seborga * Free Republic of Liberland * Principality of Sealand *Principality of Hutt River *Principality of Sabovia *Conch Republic *Verd'landian Republic of Vladislavia *Freetown Christiania *Republic of Saugeais *Aerican Empire *Republic of Whangamomona *Akhzivland *Abkhazia *South Ossetia *Nagorno-Karabakh *Sovereign Military Order of Malta *Kurdistan *South Korea (as owner of the entire Korean Peninsula) *Crimea (as part of Russia) *State of Palestine *Republic of Kosovo *Republic of Somaliland *Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic Vlasynia-Dartiria doesn't recognize the following nations (U.N members, nations partially recognized/not recognized by U.N): * Transnistria (as RRR territory) * Democratic People's Republic of Korea (as South Korean territory) * Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (as Cypriot territory) * Republic of Lakotah (as U.S territory) * Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands (as Republic of the Coral Sea territory) 'Abbreviations and other terms' I.D.R = Individual Diplomatic Relations; These are the kind of diplomatic relations that are established strictly between two distinct nations and are formed independently from any organisation or group. This type of diplomatic relations includes, but is not limited to: alliances, mutual recognition, formal diplomatic interactions; V.S.T = Vlasynian Standard Time V.D.S.T = Vlasynian Daylight Saving Time Category:Romanian Micronations Category:European Micronations Category:European micronations Category:Vlasynia